Subject Known as IX
by Zynx Silent shadow
Summary: It was his difference in presence that had urged me to start these studies. Without realizing it they soon turned into something else.' a Zemyx fic. Rated for later chapters


Zynx: yeah this is my first KH fic I've put up I hope you all like it . Be sure to review it after you read it or else I won't know if any one likes it and I won't write the other chapters D:

**Subject Known as IX**

**Prologue:**

Creation, Original six and Neophytes

It wasn't long ago that six of us were the apprentices of the greatest scientific mind in all of Radiant Garden, although because of us they now refer to it as Hallow Bastion, in the middle of our research our master decided to end the studies. Unhappy with this was the first apprentice, Xehanort, he then conspired to take over the experiments. To do this he had to get rid of our master, and take over his identity, we didn't try to stop this for we too wanted to end the research, for our own selfish reasonings. Working under our new Master Ansem is when some of us had began to realize that our efforts were by far unmoral to everything that we knew. I believe it was the creation of the hostile heartless when we finally all accepted that our studies were something that no man should meddle in, after all it was those studies that had gotten our home and our hearts consumed by the heartless. All six of us faded into the darkness we had created, mere shadows of our former selves, beings that would never be whole again.

However we were not completely consumed by the darkenss, for the longest time (or so it had seemed to us) we were in the realm of darkness. During our time there we had discovred that we had gained dark powers some in which we all shared and some in which were unique to each individual. It was our leader that came up with the way we refer to our selves now, and it was he who had created the world that we all have come to live in. To a few of us, we all knew what we were before we had put the name to it, after all we are all that's left of a person whose heart has been consumed by the heartless, the darkness that resides in every heart, we are nobodies. After settling in our 'home', as one with a heart would call it, the lesser nobodies whose true form was lost to them had began to show themselves to us, and it was then when our superior had began to have us look in the other worlds for others like ourselves. It was the discovery of our seventh when we had become an organization.

Number seven, a wild man he was, I didn't care for him much when he first came to us and still I do not like the man. He was dubbed 'The luna diviner, Saix' despite his lower rank he had quickly gained the respect of our number I, and soon became the second in command. Well I suppose he did seem extremely loyal to Xemnas, but he seemed a little too loyal for my liking. His positon didn't sit well with some of our louder members, particularlly Xigbar, he soon found out how monsterous VII could be. After the incedent between then, II had lost his left eye and gain a wonderful scar on the right side of his face. None of us had dared to question VII's position after that. In my opinion Saix is more fit to be in this organization than what was to soon be carried into our lives by Xaldin.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames is one of the only members that Xemnas most likely regrets allowing to join our cause. Even though he knows his place well, with almost constant reminders from II and III, the smirk forever plastered on his face could tell you otherwise. His specific power of notice is his ability of fire, second is his manipulation skills (something we both share), not that he lets us forget he is the fire elemental. An example of this is his fasination with pulling moronic pranks on us, especially that of Vexen and his experiments. Not too much has been done to me by that horrible pyro of ours besides some name calling, not that I know why he leaves me alone and harasses the others to no end. The thing that bothers me the most about him is his disreguard for our goal to gain kingdom hearts, that and it is impossible to tell what that man is thinking, not even I can get him to talk. I do believe Xemnas is curious at whether or not he truly wants his heart back at all.

All of this aside, I can get to why I'm really writing this report in the first place. A few months ago, Xigbar was told to search for new members as always, and one day he brought back from the world that us of the original six had originated from, our ninth member. He had taken longer to awaken from the short slumber that comes from losing ones heart, the transformation from somebody to nobody. When he had finally came around I noticed quickly that his very presence was different from the other two neophytes, although then I wouldn't have been able to really comprehend the reasoning for this. His difference in presence is what made me start the study of him, my non existant curiosity had gotten the better of me. By studying him I had gotten a few strange looks from the others, if I had known at this time what would have happened between the two of us I would not have even considered starting my studies of him.


End file.
